Luna: An Easter Bunny Love Story
by Kitty0dair
Summary: What happens when Jack accidentally summons the spirit of the moon? And it's a woman? Follow Luna as she struggles with her new human body, confusing new emotions, feelings for a certain Pooka, and as she helps the Guardians fight Pitch. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First, I want to thank you for reading Luna. Like I said in the description, this is a Jack Frost/OC fanfiction. Luna is the "man in the moon" who is actually the woman in the moon. The story starts off in one of the first scenes, where Sandy is delivering the good dreams and Jack is walking along the telephone lines. The lines won't be exactly like the movie but similar. Now... into the story..**

Jack Frost looked up at the sky, where Manny was. Some Jack got a little angry at Manny. The reason? All Manny told Jack was his name, that's it. Not who he was, not how to get people to see him. He stared at the moon with tears in his eyes. "I just wish I could talk to you," he choked out. "I wish you could tell me more," he said, and jumped down, into an alleyway. His bare feet hit the cold ground, but he didn't mind, it wasn't like he could feel the cold anyway. His eyes widened at a bright silver light filled the alley swirling around and around until it abruptly stopped. In the light's place, was a girl. She was wearing a silver, flowing, long sleeved dress that went down to her feet. Her hair was short, pixie style, and she had striking grey eyes that seemed to stare straight into Jack's soul. As Jack studied her face more, he noticed that she was absolutely terrified.

"What have you done?!" She screamed at him, stumbling towards him. He just stared at her, not saying anything. "What have you done?" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She looked down, at her body, seeming as if everything was strange.

"Wha- who are you?" Jack asked, and she sighed.

"I guess you know me as Manny," she breathed out. "But my real name is Luna," Jack's eyes widened. Here was the "man" in the moon. In a human body. In a _woman_ 's body.

"Why- How?" Jack was so confused. Luna bit her lip.

"I was watching over you, and you um... wished you could meet me, or talk to me, or something," she started to explain. "I, um... well... I wished that I could grant your wish, and it well.. happened... I'm not sure how though..." She trailed off. Just then they heard a rustling in the shadows of the alley. Jack instinctively shifted so that he was in front of Luna. _Why did he do that?_ Truth was he didn't know himself, but anywho, back to the story.

"Been a while, mate" an Australian accent said from the shadows, and Jack tensed, pushing Luna further behind him. "Blizzard of '68, if I'm not mistaken," he said, emerging from the shadows. In front of Jack stood a six foot tall rabbit, the Easter Bunny. Jack chuckled nervously.

"Oh, come on, your not still mad about _that_ , are you?" Jack scratched the back of his head. His eyes widened as Bunny looked behind him.

"Who's this?" he asked. Luna shakily stepped out from behind Jack, not used to her human body, and smiled when she saw Bunny.

"Bunnymund!" she exclaimed. Bunny tilted his head, confused. Luna looked down, saddened. "Right, you probably don't recognize me," Luna walked over to him, putting a hand against the wall for support, while her other hand reached towards Bunny for a handshake. "I'm Luna, also known as Manny," she introduced herself. Bunny stared at her, mouth agape. She looked down at her hand, pulling it back quickly. "Sorry, I thought it was a normal human gesture," she apologized, putting her head down again.

"It is," Bunny replied, still shocked. Luna looked up at him again, and tilted her head. Then she seemed to realize something.

"Oh, you must be surprised, I'll explain everything when we get to the Pole," she said as if this was the most normal thing ever. Truth was she was terrified. Bunny started to ask something, but Luna cut him off. "I'm the one who choose him, remember," Just then two yetis appeared, stuffing Jack in a sack, and Luna gasped. "Don't do that!" she exclaimed, but the yetis ignored her, not knowing who she was. Bunny grabbed her by her waist as the yetis threw Jack through a portal, probably leading to the pole.

"Sorry 'bout this," he whispered in her ear as he tapped his foot, causing a hole in the ground to appear. He jumped in, arms still around her waist, and they were soon at the pole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jumping right in...**

As Luna arrived at the pole, she realized Bunny was holding her bridal style. It seemed like the official ceremony for becoming a guardian was taking place, and Jack looked utterly confused. He slammed his staff on the ground, causing ice to spread everywhere, freezing a poor elf.

"What makes you think I want to be a guardian?" Jack asked, and North laughed. But he abruptly stopped when he saw Luna.

"Uh.. who's this?" North asked. Luna tapped Bunny, making him realize he was still carrying her, and he gently placed her down, only for her to fall on the ground. She struggled to stand up, and Jack rushed towards her, helping her up.

"Luna! Are you okay?" he asked. He had no idea why he was being so protective of her.

"Luna?" Tooth asked. "Doesn't that mean moon or something..." she trailed off, realizing something. Luna nodded.

"Yep, it's me! Manny, bet ya didn't think I would be a girl, did ya?" she chuckled a little, and Sandy smiled, signs frantically going over his head. "Nice to finally meet you too, Sandy" Everyone gaped. As if asking 'you can understand him?'. Sandy and Luna went to highfive, Sandy ecstatic that someone finally understood him, but Sandy then realized that she was leaning on Jack for support, and asked her about it through signs. Luna looked down. "Oh," she sighed. "I'm not used to this body yet," she explained. Leading North to his question.

"Why do you even have a human body?" he asked. Luna looked to Jack, signaling him to explain. He ran a hand through his hair, nervous for some reason.

"I wished that I could talk to her, not knowing that would actually happened. She wished she could grant my wish, that she could tell me more, and BOOM! She's in an alley like a minute before Bunny appears!" he waved his hands around wildly, causing Luna to giggle, despite the seriousness of the situation. North shot her a pointed look as Tooth fluttered over to Luna, and before anyone could protest, Luna did something unexpected. Luna opened her mouth wide. Tooth squealed.

"Their as beautiful as stars!" she exclaimed, and Luna closed her mouth again. Everyone else was staring at her weirdly.

"She would force my mouth open if I didn't open it," she said as if it were obvious. North laughed, quite amused by the fact that someone would willingly open their mouth for Tooth. He then seemed to realize something.

"Jack, follow me," he motioned with his hand for Jack to follow behind him. Luna made a move to follow, but Sandy shook his head.

"You are in no condition to wandering about," Bunny scolded, and Luna's immediate reaction was to pout. He was right, everything felt funny. Her legs hurt a little from the wobbling of her knees, so she tried to steady them. Her eyes hurt adjusting to looking at things from the ground. Her entire body hurt from just getting used to itself….

But that didn't stop her from being stubborn. She abruptly stood up…. And… fell back down. Her vision was going black.

"AM I GOING BLIND?" She screamed.

"It's called a headrush, sheila, you're not losin' yer sight," Bunny explained, rolling his eyes, a little entertained by the petite girl.

"Oh," Luna said dumbly, looking a little sheepish. Tooth giggled. Luna, already knowing there was nothing to fear when the guardians were around, giggled as well.

"Sorry, I guess I can be a little over dramatic, you know, not being around people for.. give or take 2,000 years," the present guardians all looked at her with sympathy. She shrugged, not liking the attention she was getting.

"Well, I guess I was just meant for solitude, the stars seem pretty close, but they're too far away to actually talk to," it's a depressing thought, but in Luna's mind it was true. She was never a people person, she always liked solitude better, and then she became the moon, and that was when she started missing people to talk to.

Just as Bunny was about to speak, a mini toothfairy came rushing in, saying some high-pitched squeaks to Tooth. Luna and Tooth's eyes widened.

"We need to get to the Tooth palace, now" Luna ordered, and Tooth nodded along, her usual fun demeanor now serious.

Bunny tilted his head, Sandy signing for him. _You can understand them?_ he asked.

"I gave them to her, you think I wouldn't be able to understand my babies?" she giggled, but immediately sobered up when she realized Tooth had left for her palace.

"Let's go tell North," her eyes narrowed, standing up, pushing through the pain and discomfort, and her tan legs carried her to North's office. She saw Jack and North right outside, and Bunny beat her to talking.

"We need to go, problem at Tooth Palace," he said, and everyone headed towards the sleigh, Luna a little shaky, but Jack helped her out.

"Piggy back, milady?" he offered, and she giggled, hopping on his back as he followed behind the others.


	3. IMPORTANT

Ok guys, serious question, should I change this story to a Bunny x Luna. I was rereading what I've written and I've realized that it would fit better, I already have one person who has said yes, I need 7 people to review and say yes for me to change it.

-Kitty


	4. Chapter 3

_**In response to the review I got from Rhea and Guests:**_

 _ **Thank you so much! I'm sorry for the wait on the update… :(**_

 _ **In Response to H:**_

 _ **Thank you for your feedback, honestly, it's true, but I've had this idea in my head for sooo long and I absolutely love Chris Pine. Alas, it will now be a Bunnymund x Luna story**_

 _ **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

 _ **NO LONGER JACK X LUNA! NOW BUNNY X LUNA**_

Luna rolled her eyes as Jack shook his head.

"Nononononono… There is no way I'm getting in some rickety old… sleigh," he trailed off when he saw said sleigh. Luna was impressed with North, she didn't look at the sleigh much when it was out, but now that she saw it had improved a lot since last time. The jolly old reindeers North used to use had apparently retired, probably tired of North's reckless driving, and they had been replaced by huge intimidating ones. It was no longer wood, but metal. The seating had improved, no doubt to accommodate the guardians. Luna giggled as Jack submitted. "Ok, one ride, but that's it"

"Everyone loves the sleigh," North said smugly. Luna nodded, seeing Sandy excitedly clapping.

"Finally! I get a ride on the sleigh!" Luna exclaimed happily, pointing forward. "Onward, mighty steed!" She commanded Jack, and he rolled his eyes but set her down in the seat next to him. She rolled her eyes as she realized she was in the middle of Jack and Bunny, the one's who were most likely to be overprotective and not let her do anything. She smiled at Bunny, who was about to throw chunks.

"Oh come on, don't be such a wimp!" she laughed. North, noticing her gleeful state, decided to poke fun at Bunnymund.

"Buckle up!" he smirked as Bunny groped around the seat looking for something to latch onto.

"Wait-where are the bloody seatbelts?" he exclaimed in horror. North laughed joyfully.

"Oh, that was just expression," North winked at Luna as the sleigh took off. Sandy put his hands in the air, so did Luna, it was almost like a roller coaster. Jack was laughing with North, and Bunny was screaming his head off.

"I hope you like the loop-dee-loops!" he turned back for a second to glance at them.

"I hope you like carrots-" Bunnymund could barely finish his sentence before having to cover his mouth in order to save Luna from being covered in said carrots.

In a flash, they were soaring through the sky and North got out his snow globe, a gift from Luna, and whispered to it, "Tooth Palace" he then threw it into the air a ways in front of them and a portal appeared, depositing them at the Tooth Palace. When they got there, it was eerily quiet, no baby tooths were flitting around, but there was a black cloud with small specks of green gradually coming towards them.

Luna squinted, trying to see what it was, and as it got closer she saw the baby tooths were fleeing, flying away from some odd horse… things. Soon they were flying right by the sleigh, and it was chaos. Jack jumped up as a horse was just about to snag a baby tooth, cradling it in his hands.

"You okay little baby-tooth?" he asked gently. It nodded and cuddled more into his hands. Luna probably would've awed if not for the serious situation.

The group eventually got to the palace and let me tell you, they were not at all happy with what they saw.


End file.
